tornfandomcom-20200213-history
Jailed
Jailed is the ninth mission of Torn. In this mission, the player must infiltrate the Deanna Penitentiary and obtain the Auraxideno Collider, a device in possession of the First Sons. Plot The Headmaster informs X27 that during the bank heist, the First Sons stole $100 million and a secret device called the Auraxideno Collider, which was being held in the bank vault. It is believed that the Collider contains Auraxideno, which is the same chemical that powers the Finite Stones; thus, the Collider can power the Finite Stones. It's a deadly weapon that needs to be retrieved, and the First Sons are keeping it hidden deep inside the Deanna Penitentiary. So, the player must head there. Once inside, the prison has been overtaken by First Sons. They have all escaped their prison cells, and are running amok. When the player reaches the main cell block, they must first activate the two Control Room Access switches, which will unlock the Control Room. They must then find the three Elevator Switches, which can be found inside chests underneath cell beds, and place the switches on the control panels in the Control Room. Once that's done, the elevator will unlock to access the Lower Cell Block. The player must navigate through the rest of the prison, room by room, until they eventually reach the Torture Chamber, where the First Sons are keeping the Auraxideno Collider. The First Sons unleash the beast, the Devourer, which the player must defeat. Once the Devourer is defeated, the player must find the Auraxideno Collider inside the room, and then escape the prison with it via the ventilation system. Once the player brings the Collider to the Examine Room in The Hub, the mission ends. Objectives *Head to the Penitentiary *Defeat the Devourer *Escape the Penitentiary *Bring the Collider to the Examine Room in The Hub Gallery Prison 1.png|Lobby area Prison 2.png Prison 3.png|Ward's office Prison 4.png|The hallway is blocked off by fire Prison 5.png|Mug shot room Prison 6.png|The main cell block Prison 7.png Prison 8.png Prison 9.png Prison 10.png Prison 11.png Prison 12.png Prison 13.png|Some cells have chests under the beds Prison 14.png|Interior of one of the control rooms Prison 15.png|Control room Prison 16.png|Inside the control room Prison 17.png|Third floor of the main cell block Prison 18.png|The cells on the third floor Prison 20.png|Cells on the second floor Prison 19.png|The elevator on the third floor Prison 21.png|Inside the elevator Prison 22.png|Lower cell block Prison 23.png|Solitary confinement cells Prison 24.png|Corridor in the lower cell block Prison 25.png Prison 28.png|Prison cafeteria Prison 26.png|Prison kitchen Prison 27.png Prison 29.png|Looking into the kitchen Prison 30.png|Hallway to the torture chamber Prison 31.png|Torture chamber room, where the Ravager boss fight occurs Prison 32.png|Prison vents Trivia *This mission introduces the player to Vents. *The name of the prison mug shot camera is "ZIKON-3690". "Zikon" may be a parody of Nikon. *This mission is the only time that the player can enter the prison. *Chris6d has revealed that Jailed and Facing Our Destiny are his favorite missions. Category:Missions in Torn